If Loving You Is Wrong
; |format = Live-action |creator = Tyler Perry |developer = Tyler Perry |director = Tyler Perry |starring = Amanda Clayton Matt Cook Edwina Findley Heather Hemmens Zulay Henao April Parker Jones Dawan Owens Tiffany Haddish Brianne Davis Octavio Pizano Joel Rush Aiden Turner Denzel Wells Charles Malik Whitfield Eltony Williams |theme music composer = Elvin D. Ross |opentheme = "If Loving You Is Wrong Theme" |country = USA |Language = English |num seasons = 1 (1A & 1B) |num episodes = 20 |list episodes = List of If Loving You Is Wrong episodes |executive producer = Tyler Perry Ozzie Areu Mark E. Swinton Will Areu |location = Tyler Perry Studios , |camera = |runtime = 42-45 minutes |company = Tyler Perry Studios |network = Oprah Winfrey Network |picture format = ( ) ( ) |first aired = September 9, 2014 |related = The Haves and the Have Nots |original run = September 9, 2014 - present |status = Upcoming series |timeslot = Tuesdays at 9:00 PM |rating = TV-PG TV-14 |website = http://www.oprah.com/app/if-loving-you-is-wrong.html}} If Loving You Is Wrong is an created by Tyler Perry, who serves as writer, director, and as an executive producer on the show. The show will premiere its first season, September 9, 2014,Tyler Perry's New Television Drama 'If Loving You is Wrong' to Premiere Tuesday September 9 on OWN on the Oprah Winfrey Network. Set in a middle-class neighborhood in , it is the story of several women from very different walks of life. The series starts in the middle of a torrid affair between neighbors Randal (Eltony Williams) and Alex (Amanda Clayton). Randal’s wife Marcie (Heather Hemmens) desperately wants children, but Randal’s attention is focused on the wife of his best friend Brad (Aiden Turner). Just down the street, divorcée Esperanza (Zulay Henao) is trying to move on with her life, while keeping a budding relationship with Julius (Octavio Pizano) a secret from her vindictive ex-husband Edward (Joel Rush). Meanwhile, neighbor Kelly (Edwina Findley) longs to marry Travis (Denzel Wells) who is away on a relief mission in and who has promised to help her raise her 8-year-old son, Justice. Outside of the neighborhood, single mother Natalie (April Parker Jones) struggles to raise her children in the inner city. Lushion (Charles Malik Whitfield), the father of her son Frank, has returned to town and stepped up to the plate to help. In addition, Natalie grapples with the tough decision whether or not to allow her fourth son, Joey (Matt Cook), to return home once he is released from prison. If Loving You Is Wrong continues to follow Alex, Kelly, Marcie, Esperanza and Natalie on their quest to find love in the midst of managing very complex lives. For these women, love is an ever-present necessity in spite of the high price that sometimes must be paid. The show is produced by Tyler Perry Studios. The show is loosely-based on Perry's 2014 film, The Single Moms Club. The series was picked up straight-to-order under the same title as the film.OWN Orders Series Based on Tyler Perry's 'Single Moms Club' Because of The Single Moms Club's unsuccess, they changed the title of the series to If Loving You Is Wrong.Tyler Perry's ‘Single Mom's Club’ Adaptation for OWN Gets New Name The cast for the series was announced on June 5, 2014.OWN Sets Cast For New Tyler Perry Drama Series ‘If Loving You Is Wrong’ The show is taped at Tyler Perry Studios in . Main Cast *Heather Hemmens as Marcie - Marcie is a woman who desperately wants to have children. She is married to Randal. *Eltony Williams as Randal - Randal is Marcie's husband. He is having an affair with Marcie's best-friend, Alex. *Edwina Findley as Kelly - Kelly is a single mother to her son, Justice. She is planning to get married to her boyfriend, Travis, who is on a relief mission in . *Denzel Wells as Travis - Travis is Kelly's boyfriend, who is on a relief mission in Haiti. *Amanda Clayton as Alex - Alex is the wife of Brad. She is having an affair with Randal. *Aiden Turner as Brad - Brad is the husband of Alex. He is best-friends with Randal. *Zulay Henao as Esperanza - Esperanza is the ex-wife of the vindictive Edward. Esperanza is in a relationship with a man named Julius, which she tries to keep under wraps from Edward. *Joel Rush as Edward - Edward is the vindictive ex-husband of Esperanza. He and Esperanza have a daughter together. He is the husband of Yolanda. *Octavio Pizano as Julius - Julius is Esperanza's boyfriend. A relationship Esperanza tries to hide from her ex-husband, Edward. *April Parker Jones as Natalie - Natalie is a single mother of five who lives outside of the neighborhood. She is the girlfriend of her son, Frank's father, Lushion. She is currently debating letting her ex-convict son, Joey, live in her house. *Charles Malik Whitfield as Lushion - Lushion is the father of Natalie's son, Frank, and is Natalie's boyfriend who wants to help her raise the kids. Supporting Guest Cast *Brianne Davis as Yolanda - Yolanda is the new wife of Edward. *Matt Cook as Joey - Joey is Natalie's fourth son, who is about to be released from prison. *Tiffany Haddish as Jackie *Dawan Owens as Quan - Joey's old running buddy. Production history The show is loosely-based on Perry's 2014 film, The Single Moms Club. The series was picked up straight-to-order under the same title as the film.OWN Orders Series Based on Tyler Perry's 'Single Moms Club' Because of The Single Moms Club's unsuccess, they changed the title of the series to If Loving You Is Wrong.Tyler Perry's ‘Single Mom's Club’ Adaptation for OWN Gets New Name The cast for the series was announced on June 5, 2014.OWN Sets Cast For New Tyler Perry Drama Series ‘If Loving You Is Wrong’ 20140716-own-lyw-cast-949x534.jpg|The series' female cast. 20140716-own-lyw-cast-2-949x534.jpg|The series' male cast. Episodes Gallery 20140716-own-lyw-cast-949x534.jpg|The series' female cast. 20140716-own-lyw-cast-2-949x534.jpg|The series' male cast. Wiki-background|The series' logo. TBA.jpg|OWN's logo. References Category:If Loving You Is Wrong